Never Coming Home
by locainlove
Summary: My first Song fic! He promised her that he wouldn't die no matter what. He promised to protect her and stay by her side. He should have made her promise the same...R&R! InuKag...until the end that is...


_**A/N: Hey! This is a song fic inspired by the song The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance. I hope you like it! The lyrics are in italics! And I hope you dont mind if it's too snappy or things happen too fast! **_

**Never Coming Home**

The day had finally come.

The last batttle.

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in a beautiful green field over looking Naraku's new castle. The field near the castle was growing dead, poisoned by the deadly miasma surrounding it. There was also a barrier put up, so the group didn't proceed just yet. No not yet. They needed to wait for Naraku to come out himself.

"Inuyasha...this is it, isn't it? After this there is no turning back." Kagome said softly, staring at the ground other than looking directly at the silver haired hanyou beside her. Inuyasha nodded to himself, preferring to stay quiet.

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever_

_If I died, we'd be together_

He didn't know what was going to happen today, but what ever happened, he will protect Kagome no matter what. Even if it cost him his life, he would not leave Kagome to die.

"Kagome, promise me that what ever happens, you'd hold me in your heart..." Kagome's eye widened and she look at Inuyasha to see that he was completely serious. What was he implying? What did he mean by what ever happens? Nothing would happen, they would all make it, right?

"What...what do you mean by that? Of course I'd hold you in my heart but..." She just couldn't find the right words to tell him. She wanted so much to tell him how she felt about him. But she just...couldn't. Lucky that he felt the same way.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that if I die, keep me in your heart but dont let me get in the way of your life. I know how you feel about me, Kagome, and trust me, I love you too. But please...I really dont know if I'll survive this..."

He loved her...he loved her so much and it hurt thinking about leaving her. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, gods he loved her so much! He loved this woman, he adored her to death! How could he go on without someone like her who's been there with him through everything in his life? He'd rather die than let her die.

But then came the question if he'd actually survive the battle.

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try_

"Inuyasha..." Kagome was torn in hugging the life out of him, even if it was kind of blunt, or yelling at him for thinking that he would die. He couldn't die. He had just told her that he had loved her and if he died today...she didn't know what she would do. There was no way that she would let Naraku kill him...

"Dont...dont think like that! You wont die! Inuyasha you wont die...because I need you...I love you..." Kagome couldn't hold a tear that had managed to escape down her cheeks at the mere thought of Inuyasha dying. It was absurd, completely ridiculous. He would make it...he had to make it...

The eyes of the young hanyou softened as he brushed away the tear tenderly with one finger, making sure that his claws didn't scratch her.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing that I see_

He loved her so much and he couldn't realize it before. And now it was the day of the final battle with Naraku. He wasn't the type to give up, but he couldn't shake off the sense of dread in the pit of his stomache. He just couldn't. His senses were telling him something, and they were hardly ever wrong.

"...I'll try...only for you..."

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

Everything was just a blur. It had been only a few minutes ago that he and Kagome had been sitting in a field not too far from Naraku's castle, but then out of no where Naraku himself finally attack. He managed to get Kagome out of the way before it was too late, and the battle had begun.

Miroku and Sango had flown over to the scene and carried Kagome away on Kirara. Then the two joined him in fighting Naraku's demons, and since there were Saimyoshou around, Miroku had to keep his wind tunnel closed.

From her place on Kirara's back, Inuyasha could see Kagome fighting off some demons with her purifying arrows, Shippo trying his best to gurard her from behind, and Kirara from below. But he couldn't pay much attention because he had his own demons to fight.

_Could I?_

_Should I? _

_**"INUYASHA! LOOK AHEAD!" **_

The moment that Miroku had yelled, Inuyasha swiftly turned to look to where the monk had said. He could only stare in horror as out of no where one of Naraku's tentacles shot out to where Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara where in the air.

His nightmares were becoming true...

Oh no...

_**"KAGOME! WATCH OUT!"**_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever ever..._

_Ever..._

It was too late. Kagome looked around in time...but the tentacle hit them with such force that it sent them flying to the ground in seconds. Kirara changed into her small form before falling to the ground hard, along with Kagome and Shippo.

Inuyasha stood paralyzed, not caring what demons came at him. He ran as fast as he could to Kagome's side and when he reached her...there was blood pooling under the back of her head...and the blood trickling from the corners of her mouth were enough to kill him inside.

He knelt beside her and gently cradled her in his arms, even though her head lolled to one side. He then glanced at Shippo and Kirara a little ways from him and Kagome, the two looking to be in a very bad condition...

...just like Kagome...no she was worse...

_Get the feeling that you're never _

_All alone and I remember now_

"No...Kagome wake up...Kagome...I promised that I was going to protect you...gods Kagome please wake up...please..." This couldn't happen, it wasn't supposed to happen...

She didn't heed his words because she layed unmoving...she was dying...the hit was hard and she fell on her back, hitting her head the hardest...she was going to leave him...

She promised that she was going to by his side no matter what...

No. She couldn't. She was the one that made him promise that he wouldn't die. The tables couldn't have turned on him now...

_At the top of my lungs, in my arms she dies_

_She dies..._

_**"...**K-**KAGOME...!"**_

He could feel the eyes of Miroku, he was silently mourning with him, but he had to keep on fighting. He was standing infront of Sango, protecting her since she was on the ground already, probably unconscious because he couldn't smell the scent of death near her.

No, it was only coming from Kagome...

It was really stupid, the way that Kagome died. One hit and boom. She's dead. And he couldn't do anything about it. That's what hurt the most. He _couldn't_ do anything about it.

But he _can_ do something about it now.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing that I see_

Inuyasha stiffled a sob and slowly stood up from his spot next to Kagome, gently setting her on the floor. His tear filled eyes were hidden from view but he could still make out Naraku laughing at the death of his beloved at a distance. His damn red barrier was protecting him from harm, the coward, he didn't want to take any chances. Inuyasha started walking towards him.

He only felt hatred. Hatred for the damn jewel. Hatred for Naraku.

Just hatred.

He hated everything. He hated life. He hated death. He hated Naraku.

Just hate.

He loved his friends and will love them forever. He loved Kikyou until death drew them part. He loved Kagome and will not stop loving her for nothing in the world.

Just love.

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

Miroku was down now too. Naraku unsurprisingly had a new trick up his sleeve and poor Miroku was the lab rat. The monk was now unconscious just like Sango. It was only him and Naraku now.

The hord of demons dissipated and Inuyasha didn't care that the miasma was getting stronger by the second. He couldn't even smell it. It was just him and Naraku now.

Just him and Naraku.

_Could I?  
Should I?_

He could do this.

He would do this for Kagome's love.

Nothing could stop him, not even Naraku. He will get his revenge, for Kagome now. Kikyou could wait in his thoughts. Kagome was first.

Always first for him.

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

It was Naraku's fault. He was the one that ended Kagome's life. She was so young, her life had just begun.

For gods sake it was only **today** that he had actually admitted that he loved her! There was still **so** much that he had to learn from her! **So** much that had gone** unsaid!**

She was _so_ beautiful.

She wasn't just Kikyou's copy, she _never_ was.

She had been a _great_ friend to him.

And all the he could say was I love you! He wanted to scream it all out. All this was bottled up inside of him, all this regret and hate. He couldn't hold it in much longer and he started growling fiercly.

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

Naraku was still laughing maniaclly, and Inuyasha couldn't help but wonder what was so funny. How much he wanted to shut him the hell up.

That damn fool was the cause of all his problems. He will die. He will die by his hands, and his hands only.

Naraku shall die.

_Could I?_

_Should I?_

Was it his pain that was hilarious to Naraku? Was it knowing that he had just made his life a living hell? Was it knowing that he was about to die when he was through with him!

He should be the one laughing, not Naraku, for it was going ot be his end today.

"You're dead...you're so dead..."

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

A sudden blood thirst filled Inuyasha. He knew that he wasn't transforming because he didn't feel like he was loosing himself. Oh no, he was all there. He was just so angry.

It was like he felt more power. More courage. More anger. He couldn't help it when he drew Tetsusaiga, and it grew black for some strange reason.

He didn't know what was happening, but the sudden heat coming from his sword was comforting. It was drawing him, and asking for his strength. He only responded by giving it to the sword.

_If I fall_

Inuyasha took one last look around the battle field, seeing all his friends either unconscious...or dead.

First came Sango. She was a good friend, very strong willed and intellegent. She would never let anything truly get to her. He liked that...

Then Miroku. The monk had been there for him when he needed advice, even though they weren't very decent, but he was pretty entertaining. He would miss him...

Next Kirara. For some reason he always had faith in Kirara no matter what. He still had faith in her. She was a good companion to him and never backed down in battle...

After was Shippo. The kit was annoying, but he would never forget him. Shippo and him were close...more than just brothers...like father and son. He was his son...

And lastly Kagome. She was the love of his life and she still is. He would meet her soon, he could feel it. And he wasn't afraid. He couldn't be afraid of meeting her again...

If he died...it would be for them...and he wouldn't regret it...

_If I fall (down)_

Once he lifted his Tetsusaiga in a fighting stance, he felt a sudden surge of energy and the heat coming from the sword grew ten fold. Black swirls surrounded him, creating sort of a twisting affect. The Tetsusaiga was glowing black and he could faintly make out scales on it.

It puzzled him to no end but there was no time to think about it. Instinct was overwhelming him to kill Naraku. Voices whispered in his ear to kill Naraku.

Naraku will be dead.

"This is your end...Naraku..."

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing that I see_

Inuyasha could feel Naraku's barrier and the miasma being sucked into his sword. All the demonic energy...the evil...everything was being sucked into the Tetsusaiga...and it hurt.

It hurt so much that he didn't know how he could hold on to it. The hilt of his sword burned his hands, the heat turning into a feeling like fire running through his veins.

He couldn't hold his screams as the Tetsusaiga sucked up Naraku's demonic energy, the evil half demon growing weaker by the second, a look of pure confusion on his face.

And Inuyasha loved that look.

_You are_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

_hmh_

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

Inuyasha raised his Tetsusaiga even higher and concentrated on the energy that was left in him. His sword was not only sucking up Naraku's energy, but his as well.

In order for this unknown attack to be completed, it needed energy. And when the sword realized how he truly felt about Kagome and all the anger he felt for her death, it reacted some how.

It realized that he would give up his life to be with her...to avenge her...

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

Inuyasha brought down the Tetusaiga, a massive blast in the silhouette of a black dragon emmiting from the sword. The anger, the love, all the emotions he felt deep within him was mixed into that blow.

The silver haired hanyou couldn't help but weakly watch with a sick satisfaction how it ripped Naraku to pieces in a matter of seconds. He was glad. He was more than glad, he was estastic.

But he felt so weak...

_Never coming home_

_Never coming home_

The blast was so powerful that it looked like there was an expolsion. It was more powerful than the Wind Scar, more powerful than the Backlash Wave, more powerful than even Naraku. Inuyasha never in his life felt this incredible power. It was enough to corrupt even the most innocent person.

It even destroyed the evil hanyou completely. Finally, Naraku was dead and gone from the world. But it all just seemed so surreal. Everything seemed surreal, as if he were playing some sort of game. Was this how it felt? To feel empty and all alone? He didn't even feel this way after he realized that he and Kikyou were tricked.

_Could I? _

_Should I?_

He could see the huge chunk of the Shikon no Tama fall onto the ground after all the smoke from the blast was gone. Inuyasha stared at it for a long while before stiffly walking over to it, having to use a now regular Tetusaiga as a walking stick.

Once he reached it he picked it up. And then he brought it over to Kagome's unmoving body. It hurt so much to see her like that, so he had an idea. The jewel wasn't purified yet, but it should work.

It_ had _to work.

Inuyasha picked up the four shards that Kagome had and fit them in the jewel as if it were a puzzle. Kouga had willingly gave them to her before the battle, and it seemed like Naraku took the shard that was imbedded into Kohaku, Sango would be devastated when she found out.

So now the jewel was finally complete. It glowed a bright pink and the hanyou couldn't help but cry freely now that it was over. He just coudn't hold it in any longer.

His tears caused a reaction.

_And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gone_

Because his intentions were pure of heart and not selfish, the jewel granted the wish that lied deep within his heart. Inuyasha smiled ruly to himself and with a sigh he fell next to Kagome, not caring if he got her blood on him.

The new attack took everything out of him, and now it was his turn to pay the price. But he didn't care, as long as he avenged the people he adored most. As long as the one he loved managed to live happily.

It was a pity too...he never saw Kagome's glistening chocolate eyes flutter open...

_**A/N: I'm so mean I know. But what could I do? I was inspired by this song, again The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance, finally not Good Charlotte right? Oh well I cant help but feel that everything was too snappy. Hope yo can forgive!**_

_**Ja Ne! **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE! **_


End file.
